


We're just slippin' and tuggin' from the mouths of our minds

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cheesy, First Time, Love, M/M, Nervousness, Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yuya non gli aveva detto chiaramente quali fossero le sue intenzioni, per quanto non fosse poi così difficile immaginarlo. E non poteva nemmeno biasimarlo, d’altro canto.Ne aveva avuto voglia anche lui, in un modo complesso da spiegare.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	We're just slippin' and tuggin' from the mouths of our minds

**~ We’re just slippin’ and tuggin’ from the mouths of our mind ~**

_Yuya stringeva a sé Yuri._

_Lo teneva per la vita, la sua schiena contro il proprio petto._

_La sua pelle, liscia e morbida, era bollente._

_Era estate e faceva caldo, e Takaki pensava che una volta sveglio il più piccolo si sarebbe lamentato dell’afa e del fatto che l’avesse tenuto contro di sé per tutto quel tempo._

_Ma a Yuya non importava._

_Era felice, come raramente ricordava di essere stato._

_Quando aveva proposto a Chinen una gita per il week-end, solo loro due, aveva scorto i segni del chiaro nervosismo sul viso dell’altro._

_Eppure lui non aveva detto o fatto nulla per lasciargli intendere che quella gita significasse che..._

_Yuya insomma, si era lasciato trascinare dal nervosismo del più piccolo._

Entrati nella stanza d’albergo, Yuri non aveva saputo resistere.

Si era guardato intorno con aria emozionata, abbandonando i bagagli all’ingresso, perché fosse Yuya a portarli dentro la camera.

Si era gettato sul letto, con lo sguardo fisso sulla finestra, dritto sul mare.

Gli era sempre piaciuta Okinawa, e il piacere di essere lì per quell’afoso week-end di luglio era quasi riuscito a fargli dimenticare delle implicazioni di quella breve vacanza.

Si voltò allora in direzione del più grande, con un sorriso quasi timido per il quale l’altro si sorprese.

“Che cosa c’è?” domandò, quasi nel panico. “Non ti piace?”

Chinen ridacchiò, scrollando le spalle.

“No” mormorò, cercando di suonare il più convinto possibile, onde evitare ulteriori preoccupazioni. “Mi piace molto. Sono... sono felice di essere qui con te, Yuuyan” mormorò, arrossendo vistosamente.

Vide Takaki rilassarsi appena, avvicinandoglisi e chinandosi verso di lui, baciandolo.

Yuri si lasciò andare a quel bacio, trovandolo ancora confortevole, niente per cui si dovesse sentire a disagio.

Era vero, era felice di essere con Yuya.

Era felice, ma non abbastanza da cancellare quella lieve ansia dai propri pensieri.

Quando sentì le mani del più grande insinuarsi sui suoi fianchi, oltre l’orlo della maglietta, reagì in modo brusco, repentino.

Si allontanò da Takaki,prendendolo per un polso e scostandolo, sorridendogli imbarazzato come se in quella sua reazione non ci fosse niente di anomalo.

Vide l’altro mordersi un labbro e sospirare, prima di sorridergli a sua volta, come rassegnato.

Yuri avrebbe voluto chiedergli scusa, ma non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dire di cosa fosse dispiaciuto.

Yuya non gli aveva detto chiaramente quali fossero le sue intenzioni, per quanto non fosse poi così difficile immaginarlo. E non poteva nemmeno biasimarlo, d’altro canto.

Ne aveva avuto voglia anche lui, in un modo complesso da spiegare.

Aveva voglia di sentire Yuya più vicino, aveva voglia di sentirlo dentro di sé, di portare la loro relazione ad un livello che lui non aveva mai sperimentato, eppure... aveva paura.

Si alzò in piedi, andando verso la valigia e prendendo i vestiti per cambiarsi, dirigendosi poi in bagno.

“Vado a cambiarmi, Yuuyan. Ci andiamo a fare un giro poi?” domandò, mordendosi un labbro.

Takaki gli rivolse uno sguardo che non si preoccupò di decifrare, prima di annuire rassegnato.

“Ok. Facciamo un giro per l’isola. Mi cambio anch’io” mormorò, alzandosi in piedi a sua volta.

Yuri si chiuse la porta alle spalle, poggiandovisi poi contro e sospirando.

Si sentiva in colpa, ma non sapeva cosa fare per migliorare la situazione.

Non voleva che Yuya dovesse poi pentirsi di quel week-end. Voleva poterlo rendere felice.

***

Il silenzio era soffocante.

Yuya avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma ogni volta che pensava a qualcosa di cui parlare, rinunciava ad aprire bocca.

Era a disagio.

Lui e Yuri andavano in giro per Naha già da almeno un paio d’ore e non si erano detti molto.

Takaki aveva un’idea molto precisa di come quel week-end si sarebbe svolto.

Si era immaginato di fare l’amore con lui per la prima volta, aveva passato settimane a pensare a cosa fare e a come farlo stare il meglio possibile.

Non voleva che tutto fosse rovinato a causa di un’eccessiva pressione da parte sua, pressione che non gli era nemmeno sembrato di porgli.

Yuri aveva fatto i suoi calcoli, aveva capito che cosa significasse quella vacanza, e a quanto pareva non era affatto entusiasta dell’idea.

A Yuya veniva da piangere.

Erano appena usciti da un bar, e si stavano nuovamente avviando verso l’hotel.

Camminavano l’uno di fianco all’altro sul marciapiede, e Yuya già da un po’ lasciava oscillare la propria mano vicino alla sua, senza tuttavia avere il coraggio di stringergliela.

Aveva voglia di urlare. Di dire a Chinen che non gli importava del sesso, che non gli importava di aspettare, ma che almeno gli parlasse, che ponesse fine a quel silenzio, perché non aveva la minima intenzione di passare i successivi due giorni a comportarsi da estraneo con lui. 

Ma ancora tacque.

Non appena furono arrivati in camera, Yuri di nuovo si defilò in bagno, mormorando velocemente che voleva fare una doccia.

Il più grande non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rispondergli, sebbene anche ad averlo avuto, dubitava di essere in grado di dire qualcosa che potesse realmente cambiare le cose.

Si gettò sul letto, passandosi una mano davanti al volto, esasperato.

Silenzio, silenzio, silenzio.

Cominciava a credere che se avesse parlato da subito con Yuri, se gli avesse spiegato che non intendeva in alcun modo costringerlo a fare niente che non volesse, le cose sarebbero andate meglio.

Voleva stringerlo contro di sé e dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, tranquillizzarlo e farlo sentire al sicuro lì con lui, così come si era prefissato, e invece riusciva soltanto a stare lì fermo ad aspettarlo, conscio del fatto che anche quando fosse tornato in quella stanza sarebbero stati nuovamente assaliti dal disagio, e soffocati da quello stesso silenzio che nelle ultime ore aveva rovinato tutti i suoi buoni propositi.

Si alzò dal letto allora, risoluto.

Bussò piano alla porta del bagno, senza volersi realmente fare sentire, ed entrò.

Attraverso il vetro della doccia vide Yuri voltarsi, trasalendo leggermente.

“Che... che cosa c’è, Yuuyan?” domandò a bassa voce, continuando poco convinto a lavarsi.

“Ti devo parlare, Yu” disse l’altro, poggiandosi contro un muro con le braccia conserte e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“Ah. E non potevi aspettare che uscissi?” chiese, non a torto, mentre il più grande si mordeva un labbro.

Non era certo di reggere alla pressione, non in quel momento.

Voleva soltanto sistemare le cose e poi lasciare che fosse Yuri a prendere la propria decisione, lasciare a lui il coltello dalla parte del manico e rimettersi a qualsiasi sua scelta, perché tutto quello che riusciva a desiderare in quel frangente era che lui stesse bene, niente di più.

“Ti aspetto qui” rispose soltanto, cominciando a battere distrattamente un piede per terra.

Quando Chinen chiuse l’acqua della doccia, lo vide tentennare.

Comprendendo il suo disagio gli porse un telo, voltandosi dall’altra parte mentre il più piccolo apriva l’anta e si copriva, ringraziandolo a bassa voce.

Quando fu uscito, Yuya si voltò a guardarlo, gemendo piano.

Era bello, Yuri. Era bello, ma per quanto gli potesse piacere non era il momento di lasciarsi guidare dall’istinto.

“Yuri...” disse, cercando di non guardarlo. “Io non lo so che cosa tu abbia pensato quando ti ho chiesto di fare questa vacanza insieme, però sappi che non era affatto mia intenzione farti credere che...”

Non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase.

Chinen gli si era avvicinato, con determinazione, e messosi in punta di piedi aveva posato le labbra sulle sue, zittendolo.

“Andiamo di là, Yuuyan?” mormorò, quasi suadente avrebbe detto Takaki, ma non si soffermò troppo su queste sottigliezze.

Incapace di pensare coerentemente, annuì, lasciando che il più piccolo lo tirasse per un polso.

Solo, si concesse di sorridere.

***

Yuri sentiva come se il cuore gli stesse rimbombando nelle orecchie.

Sentiva il sangue pulsare veloce e il respiro spezzarsi, mentre Yuya lo accarezzava su ogni centimetro di pelle disponibile, mentre lo baciava e lo leccava, e lo mordeva piano, quel tanto che bastava per farlo gemere.

Se ne era vergognato all’inizio, ma adesso cominciava a non riuscire più nemmeno a pensare a cosa stesse facendo.

La sua mente era piena solo del più grande, e di quanto gli piacesse la sensazione della sua pelle a contatto sulla propria, di come gli piacesse lasciarsi toccare da lui, tanto che aveva smesso di preoccuparsi del proprio imbarazzo e si era concesso completamente alle sue attenzioni.

Quando aveva lasciato scivolare il primo dito dentro di lui si era morso un labbro, stringendo le coperte fra le mani, trovandola ancora una sensazione più fastidiosa che spiacevole.

Meno fortuna aveva avuto quando le dita si erano fatte due e poi tre, e per quanto continuasse a ripetersi che non voleva dare prova di debolezza, non aveva potuto fare a meno di emettere un sibilo di dolore quando Takaki aveva preso a muoverle, con l’intento di prepararlo.

A quel punto Yuya si era mostrato preoccupato, ma gli aveva fatto cenno di continuare.

Ormai che aveva iniziato, era intenzionato ad andare fino in fondo.

Il più grande aveva allora passato la lingua sulla sua erezione, nel tentativo di distrarlo, scendendo sempre più in basso fino a portarla contro la sua apertura, muovendola insieme alle dita, cercando sempre più di farlo rilassare sotto il suo tocco.

E Yuri ci era riuscito, e aveva spinto i fianchi contro la sua bocca, privo ormai di qualsiasi pudore.

Sentiva ancora male, a quello ci si sarebbe dovuto abituare, ma insieme provava una sensazione del tutto nuova, qualcosa di diverso da qualsiasi altra cosa avesse mai sperimentato.

E gli piaceva, tanto, e non voleva che Yuya si fermasse.

Ora Yuya gli stava sopra, sistemato fra le sue gambe con un’espressione nervosa, come se fosse la sua prima volta e non quella di Yuri.

“Sta tranquillo Yuuyan” gli disse, cercando di ignorare il groppo in gola e di sorridergli.

L’altro ridacchiò, accarezzandolo in viso.

“Dovrei essere io a dirlo a te” scherzò, chinandosi per baciarlo.

Yuri rise a sua volta, ma quella stessa risata gli morì in gola non appena sentì il sesso di Yuya premere contro di lui, forzando per entrare.

Quando ci riuscì, non riuscì a trattenere un grido.

Serrò gli occhi, mordendosi la lingua e cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.

Vide Yuya fermarsi, assolutamente immobile, nonostante riuscisse a scorgere le prime avvisaglie del panico sul suo viso.

“Yu... Yuri mi dispiace, io non... vuoi che...?” balbettò, respirando velocemente, come in cerca di una soluzione.

Chinen scosse violentemente la testa, portando le braccia oltre le spalle del più grande e artigliandole, sfogando il dolore che sentiva.

“No. No, Yuuyan, non ti preoccupare, adesso... adesso passa. Dammi solo qualche minuto” mormorò, riuscendo a fatica ad articolare la frase.

Tenne ancora gli occhi chiusi, cercando di pensare a qualsiasi cosa che non fosse quel male intenso e pungente, pensando a Yuya, al fatto che era dentro di lui, che era andata, che adesso sarebbe stato tutto diverso.

Pensando a quanto gli era piaciuto e a quanto ancora gli sarebbe piaciuto farsi toccare e baciare da lui, ora più che mai.

Passò del tempo, e finalmente si sentì meglio.

Non bene, ma sicuramente meglio, abbastanza per dargli il permesso di continuare.

I movimenti di Takaki dapprima furono quasi impercettibili; uscì piano da dentro il corpo del più piccolo, per poi entrare nuovamente in lui, prendendo sempre più confidenza, spingendosi sempre più velocemente dentro di lui, mentre Yuri gli gemeva nell’orecchio a voce alta, lasciandosi andare del tutto a lui, ai suoi movimenti, alla sua mano sul proprio sesso che lo stimolava per fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo.

Yuri non sapeva come sentirsi.

Era qualcosa che non avrebbe neanche saputo come definire, una sensazione che gli cominciava a piacere sempre di più, qualcosa che superava il dolore latente, qualcosa che di cui era certo che non si sarebbe stancato mai.

Yuya riusciva a toccare punti dentro di lui in grado di farlo urlare, mentre contemporaneamente lo toccava e lo baciava, facendolo sentire come se non fosse in grado di stabilire come muoversi, lasciandolo fare, fino a quando non raggiunse il proprio limite: con un gemito più forte dei precedenti venne, aggrappandosi alla sua schiena e nascondendo il volto nell’incavo del suo collo, stringendolo contro di sé come se potesse intensificare quella sensazione di puro piacere che stava provando.

Si accasciò contro il materasso, quasi non rendendosi conto dell’altro che tornava a muoversi dentro di lui, ancora più velocemente, fino a raggiungere a propria volta l’orgasmo.

Quando lo sentì scivolare fuori da lui si morse un labbro, tornando a sentire male, ma quando gli si stese di fianco non sentì più niente.

Si strinse contro di lui, sospirando.

Era felice come non pensava di poter essere durante quel week-end.

Era passata.

Ed era stato bello come niente che avesse mai provato in vita sua.

***

“C’è la nebbia, Yuuyan.”

Takaki lo sentì mormorare piano, muovendosi nel suo abbraccio.

“Buongiorno” disse in tutta risposta, sorridendo e lanciando uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra da dove, in effetti, si riusciva ad intravedere un sottile banco di nebbia oscurare il paesaggio.

“Buongiorno” il più piccolo si voltò lentamente, facendo una smorfia probabilmente dovuta al dolore ancora non sopito.

“Come stai?” gli chiese premuroso, alzando un sopracciglio.

Yuri si morse un labbro, scuotendo le spalle.

“Così così” disse, sovrappensiero.

L’altro si preoccupò immediatamente, spostandosi e facendo come per mettersi a sedere, fermato subito da una mano di Chinen che lo trattenne accanto a sé.

“Sto così così perché non voglio tornare a casa, Yuu” si affrettò a spiegargli, con un sorriso. “Perché voglio rimanere qui con te, perché voglio svegliarmi tutti i giorni con te, e guardare fuori dalla finestra e vedere la nebbia, e rimanere a quest’estate, e...” sospirò, arrossendo piano. “Non me ne voglio andare” ripeté, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Yuya lo strinse maggiormente a sé, baciandolo sulla nuca.

“Non importa che ce ne andiamo, Yuri” disse, piano. “Ci... ci sarò sempre io, no? Sarò io la nebbia di mattina, e l’estate, e tutto quello che vorrai. Non importa dove siamo” gli disse, vergognandosi di come gli stava parlando, ma convinto di quanto gli stava dicendo.

Lo sentì rimanere in silenzio, eppure ebbe come la sensazione che stesse sorridendo.

Tacquero ancora per svariati minuti, un silenzio che stavolta riusciva ad essere quasi pacifico, ben lontano dal soffocarlo, come se quanto provato il giorno precedente altro non fosse che qualcosa di mai accaduto realmente.

“Ti amo, Yuya” lo sentì dire allora, velocemente, comprendendone l’imbarazzo e non preoccupandosene minimamente.

Sospirò, quasi beato, poggiandogli il mento su una spalla e guardandolo in viso.

“Ti amo anch’io, Yuri” gli rispose, quasi solenne, mettendosi poi a ridere.

Era felice di stare lì con lui, in quel momento.

Ed era felice che potessero essere felici insieme.


End file.
